wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziewczyna, która podeptała chleb
Była ubogim, ale dumnym i pysznym dzieckiem, była zła z natury, jak to powiadają. Gdy była zupełnie mała, największą przyjemność sprawiało jej chwytanie much i wyrywanie im skrzydełek, przez co przemieniały się w stworzenia pełzające. Chrabąszcze i żuki przekłuwała szpilką, podkładała im pod łapki zielony listek lub kawałek papieru i biedne stworzenie trzymało mocno w łapkach ów skrawek i obracało nim w kółko, aby uwolnić się od szpilki. - Chrabąszcz czyta! - mówiła mała Inger - Patrzcie no, jak obraca listek! W miarę jak rosła, stawała się gorsza, nie lepsza. Była ładna i to stało się jej nieszczęściem, inaczej świat byłby dla niej surowszy i nie wydarzyłoby się to, o czym będzie mowa. - Należy ci dobrze zmyć głowę - mówiła do niej własna matka - Jako dziecko przydeptywałaś mi często fartuch, obawiam się, że jak urośniesz, podepczesz mi serce. I tak też się stało. Pojechała na wieś na służbę do zamożnych ludzi, którzy traktowali ją jak własne dziecko. Chodziła pięknie ubrana, wyglądała ładnie i pycha wzrastała w jej sercu. Po roku ludzie, u których służyła, powiedzieli do niej: - Musisz przecież wreszcie odwiedzić swoich rodziców, droga Inger. Wybrała się w drogę, ale tylko po to, aby się pokazać w swoich strojach. Gdy doszła do wsi, zobaczyła parobków i dziewczyny stojących nad jeziorem i rozmawiających z ożywieniem, a tuż obok siedziała na kamieniu jej staruszka matka i odpoczywała. Była właśnie w lesie i zebrała wiązkę chrustu. Wtedy Inger zawróciła i odeszła. Wstydziła się, że ona, tak pięknie ubrana, ma matkę w łachmanach, która zbiera chrust. Nie robiła sobie żadnych wyrzutów z tego powodu, że zawróciła, była tylko zła. Znowu upłynęło pół roku. - Powinnaś kiedyś pójść do domu i odwiedzić swoich starych rodziców, moja droga Inger - powiedziała pani - Masz tu duży bochenek pszennego chleba, weź go ze sobą, rodzice ucieszą się, gdy cię zobaczą. Inger włożyła swoją najlepszą suknię i swoje nowe buty i szła ostrożnie, aby nie zabrudzić nóg. Gdy doszła do miejsca, gdzie droga prowadziła przez bagnisko, i gdzie rozlała się woda i błoto na dużej przestrzeni, rzuciła na ziemię bochenek chleba, aby stanąć na nim i przejść suchą nogą. Gdy postawiła jedną nogę na bochenku, a drugą uniosła do góry, chleb zaczął się coraz głębiej i głębiej pogrążać i dziewczyna zniknęła zupełnie. Widać było tylko wielką czarną kałużę, a na niej rozpryskujące się pęcherzyki. Oto jest całe opowiadanie. Ale co się stało z Inger? Dostała się do błotnej wiedźmy, która warzy piwo. Błotna wiedźma jest ciotką elfów, które są przecież dobrze znane. Napisano o nich wiele pieśni i malowano je nieraz, ale o błotnej wiedźmie wiedzą ludzie tylko tyle, że gdy w lecie parują łąki, to ona warzy piwo. Inger spadła właśnie do jej browaru, a długo tam nie można wytrzymać. Śmietnik jest w porównaniu z browarem błotnej wiedźmy jasną, wspaniałą komnatą. Każde naczynie cuchnie tam tak, że wszyscy ludzie mdleją i w dodatku wszystkie te naczynia stoją ciasno jedno obok drugiego, a jeżeli jest nawet pomiędzy nimi jakiś mały otworek, przez który się można przecisnąć, przeszkadzają pełzające dookoła tłuste węże i mokre ropuchy. Tu właśnie znalazła się Inger. Te ohydne, żywe gady były tak lodowato zimne, że dziewczyna drżała na całym ciele i kostniała coraz bardziej. Przyrosła mocno do bochenka chleba, który ją przyciągał tak, jak bursztyn przyciąga źdźbło słomy. Wiedźma była w domu a tego dnia miał zwiedzić browar diabeł i jego babka, stara jędza, która zawsze jest zajęta. Nie wychodzi nigdy bez swojej ręcznej robótki i tutaj także za- brała ją ze sobą. Szyła dla ludzi niepokoje, kładła im do butów, aby nigdy nie zaznali spokoju. Haftowała kłamstwa i robiła szydełkiem nierozważne słowa, które padały na ziemię. Czyniła to po to, aby szkodzić i niszczyć. Zobaczyła Inger, włożyła na nos okulary i obejrzała ją jeszcze raz. - Ta dziewczyna jest bardzo obiecująca - powiedziała - wezmę ją sobie na pamiątkę tych odwiedzin. Mogłaby być figurą w przedpokoju mego praprawnuka. I tak się mała Inger dostała do piekła. Nie każdy dostaje się tam prostą drogą, czasami można trafić i objazdem, o ile ma się po temu zdolności! Był to wielki przedpokój ciągnący się w nieskończoność. Kręciło się w głowie, gdy się patrzyło w przód lub w tył. Stała tu gromada łaknących, którzy czekali aż otworzą się wrota łaski - mogli długo czekać. Wielkie dziwne, kołyszące się pająki przędły łapami tysiącletnie pajęczyny. Pajęczyny te oplątywały nogi jak sieci i trzymały w uwięzi jak miedziane kajdany, a oprócz tego każdą duszę nurtował niepokój, męczący niepokój. Skąpiec zapomniał klucza do kasy, a wiedział, że klucz tkwił w zamku... Ale zbyt daleko zaprowadziłyby nas opisy wszystkich męczarni i tortur, jakich tu ludzie doświadczali. Inger męczyło strasznie, że musi stać tu jako figura. Stopy jej nadal przywierały do bochenka chleba. - Tak to jest, kiedy się chce mieć czyste nogi - mówiła sama do siebie - Jak to się na mnie gapią! Rzeczywiście, wszyscy patrzyli na nią. Ich złe myśli błyszczały w oczach i wychodziły bezdźwięcznie z ich warg, straszno było patrzeć. "Na mnie jest przynajmniej miło patrzeć - myślała mała Inger - mam ładną twarz i ładną sukienkę. Przewracała oczami, aby spojrzeć na siebie, miała zbyt sztywny kark i nie mogła odwrócić głowę. Jakże zabrudziła się w browarze błotnej wiedźmy! Wcale o tym nie pomyślała, suknie jej były oblepione, jak gdyby jedną gęstą warstwą mułu. Wąż wplątał się jej we włosy i obijał się o plecy a z każdej fałdy ubrania wyglądała ropucha, szczekająca jak astmatyczny mops. Było to bardzo przykre. - Wszyscy inni wyglądają także strasznie - pocieszała się Inger. Najbardziej ze wszystkich męczył ją głód. Czyż nie mogła schylić się i ułamać kawałek chleba, na którym stała? Nie, plecy miała sztywne, ramiona i dłonie sztywne, całe ciało było jak kamienny posąg. Jedynie oczami mogła poruszać w ten sposób, że widziała nawet to, co się znajdowało za nią. Był to wstrętny widok. A potem przyleciały muchy i właziły jej do oczu. Mrugała oczami, ale to nic nie pomagało, muchy nie wyfruwały, nie mogły się stamtąd wydostać. Miały wyrwane skrzydełka i przemieniały się w pełzające stworzenia - była to niewypowiedziana męka. Czuła tak straszny głód, jak ]gdyby wnętrzności jej same się pożerały a w sobie czuła pustkę, przeraźliwą pustkę. - Jeżeli tak dłużej potrwa, nie wytrzymam - mówiła. Ale musiała wytrzymać, a trwało to bez końca. Nagle spadła na jej głowę paląca łza, potoczyła się po jej twarzy i piersi i spoczęła na chlebie, a za nią upadła druga, upadło wiele kropel. Któż to płakał nad małą Inger? Miała przecież matkę na ziemi. Łzy smutku, które matka wylewała nad dzieckiem, docierają do niego, ale nie wyzwalają, tylko palą, tylko powiększają jego mękę. A przy tym ten nieludzki głód i to, że nie mogła ułamać chleba, który podeptała. W końcu miała takie uczucie, jak gdyby wszystko w jej wnętrzu zostało pożarte, była jak cienka, pusta trzcina, która wchłania w siebie każdy dźwięk. Słyszała zupełnie wyraźnie wszystko, co mówiono o niej na ziemi a było to złe i bolesne. Matki płacz był wprawdzie głęboki i smutny, ale mówiła ona: - Pycha wiedzie do upadku. To stało się twym nieszczęściem, Inger. Jakże zasmuciłaś matkę! Matka jej i wszyscy inni na ziemi wiedzieli o jej grzechu, wiedzieli, że podeptała chleb, wpadła w grzęzawisko i zniknęła. Pastuch, który pasł krowy, opowiedział o tym, gdyż wszystko widział ze wzgórza. - Jakże zasmuciłaś twą matkę, Inger! - powiedziała matka. - Widzisz, zawsze mówiłam, że tak się skończy! " Obym się była nigdy nie narodziła - myślała Inger - byłoby to dla mnie o wiele lepiej. Teraz na nic się to przyda, że moja matka płacze." Słyszała, jak jej chlebodawcy, dobrzy ludzie, którzy traktowali ją jak własne dziecko, mówili: - Była grzesznym dzieckiem, nie uszanowała bożych darów, podeptała je nogami. Wrota łaski długo jeszcze się dla niej nie otworzą. "Mogli mnie przecież krócej trzymać - myślała Inger - mogli mi wypędzić muchy z nosa, jeżeli je miałam." Słyszała, że ułożono o niej całą piosenkę: "Pyszałkowata dziewczyna, co podeptała chleb, aby nie zabrudzić bucików." W całym kraju śpiewano tę piosenkę. "Ileż to się trzeba nasłuchać i nacierpieć - myślała Inger - Inni powinni być także ukarani za swoje grzechy. Zbyt wielu jest ludzi, których należy ukarać. Ach, jakże ja cierpię!" Jej uczucia stały się jeszcze twardsze niż jej ciało. "Tu, na dole, w takim towarzystwie nie można stać się lepszą. I wcale nie pragnę być lepszą. Jakże się oni wszyscy na mnie gapią!" Serce jej pełne było złości i gniewu do wszystkich ludzi. "Teraz mają co opowiadać tam na górze. Ach, jakże się męczę!" Słyszała, jak opowiadano o niej dzieciom, które ją nazywały "bezbożną Inger." Mówiono o niej, że była szkaradna, wstrętna i że powinna być porządnie ukarana. Z ust dziecięcych wychodziły jedynie twarde słowa. Ale pewnego dnia, kiedy męki i głód nękały wydrążoną skorupę jej ciała, posłyszała, jak mówiono o niej i opowiadano jej dzieje niewinnemu dziecku, małej dziewczynce, która, usłyszawszy opowieść o próżnej Inger, wybuchnęła płaczem. - Czy nigdy już nie wydobędzie się stamtąd? - spytała dziewczynka. A odpowiedź brzmiała: - Nie, nigdy. - Ale jeżeli przeprosi i nigdy już tego więcej nie zrobi? - Ona nie chce prosić o przebaczenie - odpowiedziano dziecku. - Tak bym chciała, aby przeprosiła - powiedziała dziewczynka i była niepocieszona - Oddałabym jej moje zabawki za to, by powróciła. Tak mi żal tej biednej Inger. Słowa te przeniknęły do serca Inger i natychmiast przyniosły ulgę. Po raz pierwszy nazwał ją ktoś "biedną Inger" i nic nie dodał o jej grzechach. Małe, niewinne dziecko płakało i prosiło o przebaczenie dla niej; było to takie dziwne, że chętnie sama by zapłakała, ale nie mogła płakać i to także było męką. Podczas, gdy tam na górze upływały lata, tu na dole nic się nie zmieniło. Coraz rzadziej dochodziły ją z góry dźwięki, coraz mniej o niej mówiono. Nagle usłyszała westchnienie: "Inger, Inger. Jakże mnie zasmuciłaś! Zawsze mówiłam, że tak będzie!" To zmarła jej matka. Od czasu do czasu słyszała swoje imię, które wymawiali jej dawni chlebodawcy, a najłagodniejsze słowa, jakie wypowiedziała jej pani, były: - Czy cię kiedy zobaczę, Inger? Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie znajdziemy się w przyszłym życiu. Ale Inger wiedziała, że jej dobra pani nigdy nie będzie przebywała tam, gdzie ona. Znowu przyszły długie, gorzkie lata. Raz usłyszała Inger swoje imię i zobaczyła nad sobą jakby dwie błyszczące gwiazdy. To było dwoje łagodnych oczu, które zamknęły się na ziemi. Tyle lat już upłynęło od tego czasu, gdy mała dziewczynka płakała niepocieszona nad "biedną Inger", że z dziecka stała się staruszką i Bóg wezwał ją do siebie. Właśnie w tej chwili, gdy przebiegała myślą całe życie, przypomniało jej się, jak gorzko płakała jako małe dziecko słysząc historię Inger. Tamte czasy i tamto wrażenie ożyło w jej duszy w chwili śmierci i zawołała: - Panie Boże mój, może i ja, tak jak Inger, deptałam Twoje dary, nie myśląc, że czynię coś złego, może i ja byłam za życia dumna. Ale Ty w Twojej łasce nie pozwoliłeś mi się pogrążyć, podtrzymywałeś mnie. A teraz w ostatniej godzinie nie cofaj Twej ręki. Oczy staruszki zamknęły się, a wtedy otwarły się oczy jej duszy na rzeczy ukryte, a ponieważ ostatnie jej myśli były przy Inger, zobaczyła ją i cały jej upadek i ta pobożna dusza wybuchnęła płaczem. Tak jak niegdyś, jak dziecko, stała w Królestwie Niebieskim i płakała nad biedną Inger. Łzy i modlitwy odbijały się echem o wydrążoną, pustą skorupę, w której tliła uwięziona i umęczona dusza. Zwyciężyła ją nigdy nie przeczuwana miłość, która spłynęła na nią z góry, anioł boży zapłakał nad nią. Dlaczego została zesłana jej łaska? Umęczona dusza zbierała w myśli każdy uczynek popełniony na ziemi i rozpłakała się tak, jak Inger nigdy płakać nie mogła. Przepełniła ją rozpacz nad sobą, wydawało jej się, że nigdy nie otworzą się wrota łaski. Ale gdy ogarnęła ją skrucha, w otchłani zabłysł ku niej promyk: błysnął on z większą siłą niż promień słońca, który roztapia figury ze śniegu ulepione przez chłopców na podwórku i o wiele szybciej od płatka śniegu spadającego na miękkie usta dziecięce i roztapiającego się w kroplę wody. Skamieniała postać Inger rozwiała się w mgłę i przemieniła w maleńkiego ptaszka, który wzniósł się lotem w górę, w świat ludzi, i wyżej, do Boga. Kategoria:Hans Christian Andersen Kategoria:Franciszek Mirandola Kategoria:Przekłady prozy Kategoria:Baśnie Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku duńskim